


Crush

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [22]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a crush on the new team member</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt: Marvel, Steve Rogers/Clint Barton, Crush by Mandy Moore

Clint had been introduced to him by Tony, but Steve had seen what the other man hadn't. He had a talent for seeing young men and knowing their potential. Clint's potential was amazing (and he was handsome). The brash younger man was eager to prove himself, quick with a smile, and quicker to argue with every damned thing Steve said.

It was frustrating, but invigorating. He hadn't felt this way in years, and arguing with Clint, fighting with him both verbally and with him at his back against the villain of the week was perfect. It was hardly unexpected that he'd developed a crush on the man. Now, how to act on it, if to act on it at all? Steve...would leave it alone and let it develop as it would. Right now, he was going to enjoy the arguments, knowing Clint had his back in a fight, and try not to look too much like a mooning calf in the meantime.


End file.
